Sweet Things
by letmesleep
Summary: So this is how it ended, no you weren't dying, but knowing that Katakuri had no intentions of ever letting you leave his side was perhaps that was a fate worse than death. Katakuri/reader.
1. Chapter 1

"He is so tall! Look at him y/n!" your younger brother whispered with a huge smile on his face, an audible gulp emitted from your throat as you looked at the back of him, the sear size of Katakuri was enough to make you want to turn and run for the grand hall doors. Thankfully you weren't the sister being forced married to him, your half-sister Uwaki was the blushing bride to be. Or so all appeared, unknown to everyone of the y/l family Uwaki had hatched a plan to elope with a Totto land citizen that very night after her family's arrival party had ended. You glanced around the room at all the people in the room, they were all so tall, granted most of your half-brothers and half-sisters averaged 10 to 12 feet in height due to father's penchant for giant woman, then there was you… you stood at 5'8 on a good day, but despite your smaller stature you were a fierce fighter, a skilful negotiator, and your father's favourite despite being the ripe age of 21.

You held idle conversation with the younger Charlottes as you drank your wine, waiting patiently for Big Mama's speech and thus the ending of the party. You had to hand it to your father securing ties with Big Mama's crew was nothing short of a feat, the tyrannical pirate queen had been a thorn in your father's arm dealing company for as long as you could remember. Alas that chapter has finally drawn to an end with the political marriage of Charlotte Katakuri and Uwaki l/n.

A tugging on your dress brought you out of your train of thought, you glanced down to see the small pink-haired Charlotte by the name of Anana staring up at you with an intense fixation that made you squirm under the fixed scrutiny.

"Hello?" You said unsure of what else to say, you couldn't exactly tell her to get lost without facing swift backlash from everyone in the room. " Cracker wants to dance with you." Blushing would have been no problem, but then you went as red as a beetroot and radiate heat like a hot pan. "Oh…" you said gingerly, as she held out her hand waiting rather impatiently for you to take it. Grabbing the little girls hand she lead you across the vast room, weaving through the crowds of people of all shapes and sizes. Most of the guests paid you no mind, but some would spare you a glance as your dress billowed behind you in a golden flourish.

The night was a whirlwind that somehow landed you in the Seducing woods with a bottle of some candy-flavoured vodka clutched in your right hand, and flower homies dancing all around you. You slowly staggered up, aching in your skull ebbs and flows like a cold tied, yet the pain is remained stagnant. Normally this wouldn't have been considered a bad morning for you, well until a raw, primal scream emitted from every corner of the woods. The intensity to it that told of urgency, of desperate need of something, you slumped against a tree as the scream tore through you like shards of glass. Your eyes widen and pulse quickened, heart thudding like a rock rattling in box, all you could do was cover your ears and pray the god awful shrieking stopped. With a momentary silence you quickly shoved daisies in your ears as makeshift ear plugs and booked it to the castle where you saw 3 of your older siblings scrambling, frantic looks on their faces. "Where is Uwaki?" Your oldest brother, Talon, said clutching your shoulders tightly.

The question although simple in structure, took you back, "What do you mean?" A look of horror slowly spread across your face, she didn't do what you think she did, did she? "She isn't in her room, and we don't have much time to find her, big mama has already caught wind that Uwaki isn't in her room!" Your face just fell, like every facial muscle just snapped and left you hanging for the briefest of moments before you snapped back into a stoic composure. "Search the library, all the fucking bedrooms, search the whole goddamn island we are literally dead if we don't find her, I cannot express the dead part enough!"

With that your siblings took off into different parts of the castle and you headed to the corridor where your sisters room was located. Never in your life had you thought that Uwaki would run away, granted from a young age she had always been a fickle girl, but this was her family she turned her back to. Growing up in the shadow of your father's shady business practice there was an unspoken understanding that the will of your father came first anything else was minor in comparison, the will of your father vs. your 14 siblings, each with so much wasted potential living under his rule. Did the betrayal of Uwaki help you realise that the lives you and your siblings were living weren't really lives at all, half your sisters were already married off to strengthen business ties and the other half already had their future husbands lined up. How long till you were married off to some man and forced to live under his thumb? It dawned on you that perhaps you weren't mad at Uwaki for running away, you were mad at yourself for never having the courage to stand up to your father, to run from the family and never look back… if only it were that easy for you though.

Being your father's favourite, there was a sense that you were a key card in his dealings he was waiting for the right time to place you down and have a clean sweep. The sad part is, you would let him to because he is the only connection to your mother you have left, like a piece of her is buried within his cold heart, the last shard of his humanity. Opening the door to Uwaki's temporary room you searched for any signs of her, sadly with no avail she was gone, and not a single trace of her was left behind. You stood in the empty room, a bitter smile spread across your lips, she really did it, she left. "I'm proud of you Uwaki." You muttered to yourself, looking out the window into the vast expanse of ocean, the feeling of uncertainty slowly came creeping up on you; your gut told you that you might never cross that ocean again after today because surly once big mama regains her composure she will have your whole family slaughtered.

You felt a presence in the room and turned your head to see Charlotte Mont-d'Or standing in the doorway. "Have you come to kill me?" You said, your voice steady, your face composed showing no emotion… no weakness; you've learned at a young age to not fear death. " _Kukukuku~_ no I have not, Mama has demanded your presence, _kukuku~"_ He said with a glint of amusement in his eye as you scowled and furrowed your brows, oh so he's not going to kill me, but big mama will 110% Mont-d'Or lead you down the bright and cheery candy corridors, a complete contrast from the tyrannical matriarch that is big mama, until you reached a large set of door. You gulped, straightening out your dress, trying to look presentable, if you were lucky maybe your funeral would be a closed casket. You wondered if you'd even get a funeral, or would your body just get hauled off into the ocean where it would sink like a stone, god you hope not.

Entering the room you were greeted by two things, the first one being that you weren't greeted with a beam of lightning striking you, and the second (and worst in your opinion) was the sickly sweet smile that graced your father's face. Oh boy you were in for something now, "My beautiful, talented, and brilliant daughter y/n!" Your father gushed, wow he was really selling it, big mama nodded enthusiastically as she ate her cake, "She would be the perfect for Katakuri, despite her small size she is fierce, but more importantly fiercely loyal to her family!" You're eyes widened with surprise, he was doing damage control by pawning you off so he could still keep the business relations! "She is very cute indeed! Mhmhmh, we will keep her, in return you'll be protected." You have never seen your father this happy, as sad as it was, it was very true, "But why wait a week for them to get married, lets seal these ties tomorrow night! We can have the wedding right now; y/n is already wearing a gown. Let's get a priest to officiate it, and then we can worry about a reception later." The urge to fling yourself out a window did cross you, as you smiled sweetly at the face of your father and big mama. "Katakuri! Get in here!" Big mama bellowed, causing you to hiss in pain as your hangover made it known that it was still there.

Turning to your father, you let out a sigh, "She wouldn't have wanted this, for me, or any of us. We have been reduced to pawns in your game of chess." Your facial muscles loose, there was no anger, no sadness, or resentment held in your voice. "There was no other way." He said false sorrow tinged his voice, "Your lies will not do me much good now father, there is always another way, they are just ways that you do not wish to see." You spoke softly, but clear and concise, your words striking him down. Before he could retaliate the doors opened to reveal Uwaki's former fiancée, Sweet Commander Charlotte Katakuri. "Katakuri meet your new fiancée (y/n)! Far better than that other one." Big mama said with a wave of her hand, dismissing Uwaki. "Let's give these two some time to get to know each other before their big day tomorrow." Big Mama said, spoke, raising from her seat and heading to the door with your father.

Ignoring them all, you turned and stared out the window thinking about flinging yourself, rather than talk to Katakuri. Married to this man, going to have his children, devote yourself to him forever. So this is how it ended, no you weren't dying, you were just a glorified pawn in a loveless political marriage, and perhaps that was a fate worse than death. A large hand grabbed your shoulder and spun you around; you stared up on him in awe as he fixed you a steely gaze. "You are mine now, and I'm not letting you go." Fuck.

* * *

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

The ebbing fear traveled through your veins, but never made it to your facial muscles, a show of fear would be a disaster, a show of weakness; an inlet for Katakuri to surge through.

"I am not some toy to be kept, your intimidation tactics hold very little power over me."

You said with a casual indifference, while inside you were scolding yourself for even saying that. He could literally squeeze the life out of you, so how about you not go and piss him off. Suddenly you were hoisted up into the air, meeting Katakuri eye to eye,

"There is no one from stopping me form chaining you up in a closet and throwing away the key, so once you realize how little worth you have, you'll behave."

Katakuri said with a cold voice, placing you down on the ground.

"Does threating me make you feel like a bigger man, perhaps you are overcompensating for something, and I was told that you prefer smaller women because it makes your dic- gak!"

You were violently yanked up by your right arm; surprised that Katakuri didn't pop it out of your socket with the seer force of the pull.

" Dear fiancée my patience is wearing thin, I will never hit you, but make no mistake I will lay waste to your body in ways that will have you unable to walk straight for days, and theses are not threats, they are promises."

You let the mask of fearlessness slip as you stared at him in absolute horror, with your free hand you began to claw at his gloved hand, hissing a string of obscenities at him.

"Are you finished?"

Katakuri asked in a rather bored manner, but behind his scarf you could see the tips of his mouth.

"Why are you smiling, you sicko?"

You hissed, still clawing at his hand.

"I'm just thinking about what colour collar would go with your skin, I'm torn between pink or a dark red, aside from that your breast is exposed my dear fiancée, perhaps you shouldn't have thrashed around so much."

A violent red blush rushed over your body and engulfed your face like a roaring forest fire, Katakuri just stared intensely at you, as he pinched your nipple gently, and rolled it between his thumb and pointer finger. You stifled a moan, refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing that what he was doing had an effect on you. The rushed footsteps are what made him stop playing with your exposed breast and cover it before placing you back down,

"Tell no one of what has transpired here."

He said softly, but with an undertone of pure menace. You gulped, tying to make your blush subside as Katakuri's sisters Compote, Brûlée, and Flampe entered the room with your youngest siblings, twins Astrid and Jade.

"Big brother!"

Brûlée and Flampe said in unison, you could practically see the love for Katakuri radiating off these two. You watched in awe as the twins ploughed past them like little bats out of hell, jumping into your arms, and clinging onto you for dear life. A big smile graced your face as held your little sisters.

"Look at my girls, growing up in front of my eyes."

Looking down at them you notice tears welling up in their eyes,

"Why are you getting married? We don't want you to leave us! *sniffle* Come back to thieves landing with us!"

Their pleads tugged on your heart strings, how could you say no to them, you didn't want to get married in the first place.

"Shhhh, don't cry, everything will be okay, Talon will look after you with Eva, and you'll have all the sweets you could possibly want."

You cooed softly making sure that the Charlottes couldn't hear what you were saying as they approached Katakuri and you.

"Big brother we came to get you, it is almost your snack!"

Flampe said, a huge smiley beaming from her face, Katakuri nodded before turning to you, you held your sisters tightly as he bent down to caress your face, and ruffle your sisters' hair. The Charlotte sister's cooed and gushed about how much of a gentlemen Katakuri was, and how he would be an exceptional father as they four Charlottes left the room.

"He's tall."

Jade mumbled as Astrid nodded viscously, you didn't say anything as you put the girls down.

"Lets go find the others, I'm sure they are worrying about you."

A sense of concern now drawn over you, his family had no idea who Katakuri really was did they? Or maybe they knew, but did not choose to acknowledge it. From the little time you've spent with him you could already surmise that he put on a front for his family as a dotting brother, a fierce & invincible commander, and a loyal member of the Big mom pirate crew. The side his family didn't see was his potential sadism (you were still trying to figure that part out yourself), his need for power & domination over you and your life, and a deep sexual desire that burned inside him. Goose bumps rippled your flesh at the thoughts of the true Katakuri and how vulnerable you will be to him once your family left.

"Gaaaah! Are you trying to break my ribs?" You hissed as your oldest sister, Washi tightened your wedding dress.

"Oh hush now, this is your big day! You are going to marry a Sweet commander, and a handsome one at that."

Washi gushed, and your other sister, Balakirev, just snorted.

"She wasn't even his original bride, (y/n) is probably pissed that she has to even marry. Let alone Katakuri, someone who is more than half her age and size."

Your face dropped as Balakirev kept rambling,

"Like I know he doesn't look 48, but that's because big mama gives him souls to keep his strength, and vitality. So essentially he has become immortal at the ripe age of 33 if I am not mistaken."

Balakirev hummed, as Washi grimaced,

"That is enough, you're terrifying her. It is bad enough that this is happening to (y/n) without your unhelpful input Balakirev!" Washi shrieked, as she finished tightening your dress.

"At least he is handsome, and I'm sure he has a big dic-"

"That is enough!" Washi screeched, knocking Balakirev off the chair, "Go get ready Balakirev, the wedding starts in 2 hours, you are no help here."

Balakirev shuffled out of the room grumbling about the injustice, as your sister applied the finishing touches to the dress. You were consumed by an overwhelming sadness, sadness you have not felt since your mother's crew came to you with her hat and the kage kage no Mi devil fruit (shadow shadow devil fruit) she once possessed. Looking at the full body mirror you let out a soft sigh, no longer could you see that inquisitiveness, that fire in your eyes. All that remained was the deceiving hollow soul that reflected in the tear-stained glass, the marks leaving no room to see your true self anymore. You were just a shell of a woman you once knew.

The music began to play as you took slow, tentative steps down the isle, you recall someone telling you long ago that the bridal march was just a fast paced version of the funeral march, and you couldn't agree more. Right now you were on your way to sign your death warrant in the form of a kiss. All your family filled the seats, except an empty spot beside your father, she wouldn't have wanted to see this anyway, you thought to yourself as Katakuri held out his hand for you to take.

"We are gathered here today in the holy matrimony of Charlotte Katakuri and (y/n) (l/n). If anyone opposes this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace."

You began to open your mouth, before Katakuri shot you a glare that made your mouth clamp shut.

"Charlotte Katakuri do you take (y/n) to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Katakuri said tightening his grip on your hand,

"(y/n) do you take Katakuri to be your lawfully wedded husband ?"

"I do" You said blankly, a whirlwind of emotions going on in your head.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

The minster said, as the room cheered, and big mama sniffled, on the verge of tears. Katakuri lifted your veil as he bent down and placed a chastise kiss on the top of your head, not even bothering to remove his scarf. Honestly you didn't even mind, you couldn't stomach the thought of kissing him right now. Katakuri guided you down the isle as the room clapped and cheered louder than before, congratulating the two of you.

The wedding reception was a sight to behold, big mama spared no expense on the wedding, as many would expect, Katakuri was her strongest son, and the most revered sweet commander. There was a mountain of wedding gifts piled up to the ceiling, despite all that was going on you did have to wonder what was inside the boxes, you did like gifts. Most of the reception consisted of you downing glasses of wine, avoiding your father & Katakuri, and dancing with Astrid and Jade.

Kataturi spent most of the reception with his siblings; most of their guests had their attention to big mama and your father. With new bonds sealed everyone seemed to be in a better mood, the tension has melted away from the last couple of days. The alcohol in your system made you feel light headed and spacey, you kept you face blank as you quietly exited the reception clutching a bottle of amber whiskey and headed outside. You kicked off your heels and scaled down a pillar into the rose garden where the homies hummed softly, their gentle voices caressing your ears with a melody long forgotten in your time. The town was silent, not a soul in sight, which was expected when such a grand wedding was going on above. You headed towards the ocean as if it was calling you to come to her, the water lay flat, casting a perfect reflection of the black velvet sky, the stars scattered like hot embers of a dying fire, illuminating the vast curtain of sky. It was hard to tell the sky from the ocean if one was being honest, both vast and mysterious in their own ways, you could see why your mother loved the ocean so much.

Crying felt good right now, especially when they were tears that you didn't want to push away. They were temporary cleaners to wash away the pain that consumed you like an ocean wave, but this night, under the protection of millions of stars and the beautiful moon, you felt like you could let the floodgates open with a single snap of your fingers. You stared up at the sky and continued to let the pain run away for the moment. The cold midnight waves rolled in and tickled your feet as you stood on the beach, not ever wanting to leave. Walking into the ocean you let the water surround your waist casing your dress to flow around you, the water cool and refreshing against your hot skin, oh how you longed to the ocean and she longed for you as well….

The sun was an explosion of red across the sky, as if the gods had spilt paint across a canvas, the wind tickled your nose as you slowly opened your eyes. Judging by the position of the rising sun it had to be no earlier than 7. The ocean was tainted with streaks of diluted red, no longer a mirror reflection of the sky above, and the water choppy. You stood up and let the rising sun hit you, letting the moment sink in, this meant a new beginning was possible and possibilities meant hope.


End file.
